Art Wars
by BrittanaLove18
Summary: When a new arts teacher joins Ohio State University, Santana makes it her mission to let them know that literature is more important. But what will happen when an unexpected friendship forms? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**I do not hate the arts. Simple as that. Looking at about 5 + chapters. Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**Art Wars**

_Chapter 1_

The corridors are crowded for a Friday morning at 10am. I glance from end to end at the people forming in groups, most look not a day over 12.

Oh right, new years have orientation today.

I slip into the filled classroom and walk up to the clean whiteboard, starting the lecture on literature in wartime.

I am the head of the English department, and also teach.

I have been teaching English literature for 5 years now, majoring it in college. I've always been interested in writing, so it's only natural I teach it.

The noise from outside dies down 5 minutes later, once the head master splits the new students off.

She pops her head in, giving me a sympathetic look.

'Sorry to disturb you Santana, but there's a meeting today, at 1. Usual place.'

I nod, sighing when she leaves. There goes my hour break. It better be for something important.

Turning back to the extensive diagram on the whiteboard, I write the last point and assign the work for the lesson.

The sun beats down on me as I stroll through campus at lunch. Passing the science building, I decide to pay the professor a visit.

When the doors open, a strong odor engulfs my senses. My guess is that the freshmen are experimenting.

All rooms are full with students hard at work either succeeding or failing at their experiments. Upon entering the room at the end, every student turns to me with a worried look on their faces.

It's no secret I am the meanest teacher here- Too many students have passed me with that I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude, and let's just say, they transferred classes upon crossing me.

I want the best out of my students, and if it means going all Lima heights, I will.

Professor Runstien sees me now and breaks out into a smile.

'Santana Lopez, how lovely to see you. Do what do I owe this pleasure?' He is as gay as all day. He motions for the students to continue working. A brunette was too scared to pick up her test tube and her gaze was on the floor.

'Thought I'd pay my favourite teacher a visit.' I say observing a filled test tube with what look like sodium chloride.

'How sweet of you.'

We talk for about 10 minutes, the students hard at work.

'Hey, did Tracy tell you about the meeting? Fairly last minute if you ask me.'

'Yeah, but I have no idea what it's about. Our monthly meeting was last week.' I reply.

'A little birdie told me that we are getting a new teacher. My guess is for the arts.' Then he gives me a cautious look.

Everyone of my colleagues knows my opinion of the arts, so I don't pry.

'Well I better go.' And promptly leave with a wave.

It happened in 2nd grade. When I started favouring English over arts. My 50 year old teacher tried numerous times to get me to do drawings or crafts or anything creative. I remained adamant reading the picture story books from the library.

Whenever someone in the teacher lounge mentions achievements in arts, I have to hold my tongue and not say that achievements in literature are more important and worthwhile.

That's why I'm hoping this new teacher isn't arty farty, because it will just add fuel to the flame.

When I grab my lunch from the cafeteria and enter the teacher lounge, everyone make it look like their tables are full. I know the routine by now. I set my lunch down next to the professor's.

'Sorry about leaving quickly earlier.' I huff out.

He turns to me. 'I understand Santana. Personally I don't like the arts either.'

I give him a shocked look. 'But I thought you liked the arts.'

He shakes his head. 'I like science more, and I guess I'm biased.'

I eat my sandwich happily.

When he gets up to go, he quietly says to me, 'If we do get an arts teacher, I'm hoping it's some young chap. That way at least it'll be more enjoyable listening to him boast about art like it's God.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the strike of 1, I find myself in the meeting room of Miss Tracy Rivangton.

Rumours are an interesting thing, even more interesting when you spread them.

When I was in my 2nd year of college, I was so mad at the world that I took it out on surrounding people. One day, I woke up at 4am, broke into the printing lab, and created posters that incriminated that the head master was a prostitute.

No one found out it was me who did it, but they were suspicious.

That's not even half the crazy stuff I did in college. One time, I made up this mixture of extra strong laxative and slipped it in every teachers coffee when there was a band playing outside on campus. I didn't have any classes for 4 days after that.

It's a wonder I passed and got my diploma, now teaching at the same university I vandalised. I've mellowed out now, guess teaching does that for you.

I snap out of my fond memories when folders slam down and my colleagues enter. Tracy walks in with a wide smile - If I didn't know any better, I'd say she just got laid.

She motions for Jenny, the bumbling intern to pass out coffee and biscuits, tripping on her way out.

Tracy shakes her head.

Jake from fitness shuffles in his seat. 'You need to get a better intern there Tracy.'

Everyone looks at Jenny, fumbling to grasp all the folders on her desk.

She sighs. 'I know.'

Jake continues. 'I know someone who would be perfect for the job. That is when she graduates primary school.'

Tracy gives him a weird look. 'Anyway, I'm not here to talk about interns. I won't delay any of you. I know some of you are on break now and I wouldn't want to inconvenience you anymore.'

She shoots me a look and I smile back, quietly thinking, yes it's me your inconveniencing.

'There is going to be a new teacher joining us, effective immediately. She will be replacing Mr Gick.'

Hushed whispers circle the room. Mr Gick. Wait, wasn't he the head of-

She motions for someone to come in. 'So I would like you all to meet Brittany Pierce.'

A blonde, well dressed woman about mid twenties steps into the room. Wow, she's cute.

'Our new head of the arts department.'

Oh hell no.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the favourites and follows. Enjoy this chapter.**

_Chapter 2_

Upon seeing the new teacher, the professor gives me a disappointed look. I didn't have to see my face to tell you that I was staring to say the least, but the portfolio of a drawn cat in her arms forced my gaze to the water on the desk.

'Actually, it's Brittany S. Pierce.' The blonde says to a smiling Tracy.

'Whatever, welcome to Ohio State University. Brittany has a masters in creative arts and displayed an incredible portfolio that she brought today.'

Tracy must have had her quarantined or something - I haven't seen this blonde anywhere today.

With that, Tracy goes to sit down, motioning for Brittany to do the same. When she sat down, Jenny came running in again with coffee and biscuits. I sat there trying to hid a scowl on my face.

I wanted out of this room, and was relieved when Tracy said 'If any of you don't want to see Brittany's portfolio, you can leave now and enjoy the rest of your day.'

I bolted at the chance, giving the blonde a quick 'nice meeting you' then briskly walking out. I caught her hurt expression but kept walking. Not 10 seconds later, the professor joined me outside in the hallway, lighting up a cig.

He offered me one and I refused with a slap to his shoulder. 'You know I quit 12 months ago.'

He feigned hurt, rubbing his shoulder, while trying to hide a smile.

The rest of the day was a slow agony to get through, my whole mood messed up by only having 30 minutes break. When my students practically ran out of the room at 4, I switched off all the lights, clean up around my desk, do all the things I usually do before I go home.

Strolling down the empty hallway at dusk was calming, which is why I was pissed off when loud mumbling came from outside. I peek through the window, only to see Brittany looking through her bag, kicking the ground, then walking back up towards the hallway.

I panicked. I did not want to talk to art woman, not when I was this close to going home. Glancing around, I find a storage room, and quickly scramble in there, carefully not to trip on the numerous brooms. And tables.

I wait until I hear Brittany bound through down the hallway, and slip out stealthily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alas, that was not the last time I saw her today. When I reached my car, I hear footsteps behind me. Grasping my bag for the pepper spray, I spin around to see Brittany, putting her arms up in defensive.

'S-sorry Miss Lopez. I just wanted to say hi.'

She knew my name, which meant teachers have gave her the back story, and probably explained why I ran out earlier.

'We didn't get to meet earlier. You were in such a rush to leave.' She laughs lightly at that.

That laugh is adorable. Wait, what? Focus.

I was tempted to go all Lima heights, but something about her innocent expression halted me.

'I don't like the arts.' I huff out.

'Excuse me?'

'I don't like the arts.' I say more firmer.

She studies me for a moment, seeing if I'm joking. Her expression changes tenfold, and she laughs again.

'What is it you teach Miss Lopez?'

Well, maybe they didn't tell her everything after all.

'English Literature.' I mumble out, wanting to go home already.

She gives me a amused laugh. 'Well literature can be seen as art, _Santana.' _She says my name in a condescending tone, and I've just had about enough.

'Alright that's it! I'm going now. Don't ever talk to me again or you will be sorry.' With that, I slide into my car.

'Is that a threat?' Brittany says.

I close my door, ignoring her.

I reeve my engine, and she backs away to her own car, as I sped off.

How dare she talk to me like that._ Literature can be seen as art. _Maybe so. A debate is itching in my head, wanting nothing more than to put arty farty Brittany in her place. It's settled, prepare to be toast tomorrow Miss Pierce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rounding the hallway corner at 8am with my coffee and laptop, I see Brittany entering the art building across the courtyard. I keep on seeing the innocent expression she had, then the way she talked to me, and a frown took over my face.

I enter my morning class, with about half in attendance. Oh well, less students to deal with. I start the lecture on how literature has changed people's lives, setting this specific lesson only last night. I have a point to prove, and no better place to start than my lectures.

When I look back at the class, they seem attentive and absorbed in the information. Maybe this will work out after all. I smile at the thought, finishing the notes on the board.

Towards the end of the lesson, Tracy pops her head in. Man, twice in two days - Soon it will be a regular occurrence.

'Sorry to interrupt, but I've moved the next monthly meeting to today. I have some news to tell. 1, usual place.'

I nod, Tracy wavering for a bit, then leaving.

At 1, I find myself yet again in the depths of my bosses meeting room. I make sure to sit as far away from Brittany as possible, taking the seat at the back. She avoids my gaze thankfully, sipping on water.

When Tracy enters, she is carrying what looks like a signed piece of paper, which only means one thing - we are getting more funding.

Everyone realises to, and is waiting in anticipation as Tracy makes herself comfortable.

'Ok, everyone, I would like to start the meeting with some good news. Due to the recent employment of Miss Pierce, the board of education have decided to award us extra funding to the arts program and its counterparts.'

The whole room gasps in excitement, clapping at the achievement, while I sit there holding my tongue, but of course, this just had to come out.

'What the fuck? Why does the arts program get more funding and the English department doesn't?' I say seething at the opportunity for a debate.

Everyone stares at me, including Brittany now, who looks like she is smiling, the little devil.

'Brittany's been here for two days, and she's already managed to get funding?' I shoot the blonde in question a glare.

'Santana, calm down. The board of education doesn't favour the arts program over the English department.'

Well it sure looks that way, I think to myself.

She continues. 'I sense your hostility, which is why I want you to sit in on Miss Pierce's classes to gain a better understanding.'

I stare at her, shocked.

She turns to Brittany, who is smirking. 'You too Miss Pierce, it'll give you a opportunity to see what else goes on in other departments.'

We both stare at Tracy, then each other, shocked and terrified - well maybe it's Brittany who's terrified, and I'm just too shocked to comprehend anything.

The rest of the meeting goes by in a blur, silently hating Tracy for screwing up my 2nd day in a row.

**tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm devastated from the recent episode, but writing this story makes me happy, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3_

Miracarlessly I still find myself in the meeting room. Apparently we have to exchange timetables for the class sit ins tomorrow. I begrudgingly agree watching everyone else disperse out into freedom. I sit perched at the end, observing Brittany's expression.

She looks like she's seen a ghost. I wonder what she is thinking right now. Tracy comes back in, and smiles to both of us. 'This is not a punishment. I can't have tension between my teachers – It's not healthy for the university.'

Brittany nods. I roll my eyes.

A paper slides across the table at me. On it was what looked like Brittany's timetable. Looking at the words 'self-portrait' and 'advanced arts' made me want to scrunch it up and throw it at Brittany's head.

While I was debating this, Brittany broke the silence. 'Well everything looks in order. If that's all, can I go now?'

The head master looks between the two of us. 'Not before you two shake on it.'

Oh brother. Brittany walked to me with that smile and it made me melt a little. I shook her hand not saying a word, but actually smiling genuinely. 'See you tomorrow Santana.'

With that, she walks away, her blonde hair waving in her stride. Something in me made me snap. 'See you tomorrow Brittany.'

It comes out like an outburst but she turns around, smiling at me again.

The rest of the day was filled with teaching a less aggressive lecture – I feel less angry than I did this morning.

That night, I took my pasta out of the microwave promptly, settling in for another night of night-time TV. This has been a routine of mine for 5 years now. I honestly can't remember the last time I went out to a club.

With my hectic teaching schedule and overall personality, it is kinda hard to date anyone. Even the dating sites are against me, not matching me with anyone.

I sigh, opening my laptop as a woman on _the price is right _screamed when she won the showcase.

I open my email, expecting the essay assignments from my students. Instead an email from Brittany Pierce lays in my inbox.

I click on it.

_Hey_

_Sorry if I'm disturbing you. I just wanted to email you some things on the arts – I know I can show you that they are worthwhile._

_Brittany_

Firstly, How did she get my email? I made it a point to make my email my full name. Reading over the words again, I feel I need to prepare for what I'm going to be seeing tomorrow, so I clicked on the link down the bottom.

A page full of painted artworks in pastels engulfs my surrounds in my otherwise dark lounge room. It blinds me, all the colours and I wonder if this is how I'm going to feel in the art torture tomorrow.

There was a tab on the side that said _work by me. _I click on it, and my mouth hangs open. It was a picture of a canvas with a cat on it, but the person mixed the colours.

I found myself thinking, wow.

I smiled when I saw the signature at the bottom – B.S.P.

I missed Grey's Anatomy because I was too busy looking through all the artworks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke the next morning, my whole body sore. I feel the laptop's weight in my lap. Oh shit, I fell asleep on the couch.

I close the lid and take a shower.

While I was driving, I skimmed over the timetable. One of Brittany's classes was first up.

I enter the arts building, fully intent on just sitting there with a blank expression, but when I walked into the classroom, I was overwhelmed with so many artworks and supplies – It seriously put the English department to shame.

Wait, what? Did I just say that? What's wrong with me?

I see Brittany emerge from the back office, and set down her folders. I wave from the door, but she is too engrossed in her folders to notice me.

I walk up, avoiding the students, who have filed in now. I clear my throat when I reach her desk. Brittany looks up, and immediately her face turns that same colour it did yesterday. 'H-hi Miss Lopez. Ready for today's class?'

It was like she was talking to one of her students, but I nodded and went to sit in the back.

From this angle, I could see the whole room, and took the opportunity to secretly observe the hanging frames on the wall.

Brittany starts speaking, and she is in teacher mode, that frail voice from earlier gone. Throughout the class, her expression falters when she glances at me, but I smile at her to continue speaking every time.

When she motions for her students to start working, she looks at me and points to the office.

When I peek my head in the small office, my mouth hangs open. If I thought out there was overwhelming, in here was multiplied. I noticed the artworks on the website on the wall, and by god, they look better in real life.

Picking up her coffee, she turns to me with a cautious face. 'So, what do you think of the class?'

She is oblivious to me liking her work. 'I like it.'

'You're just saying that.' She chances a glance at me.

I shake my head. 'No, I thought I was going to be bored out of my mind and trying to find an excuse to get out, but I'm actually enjoying it. I think you emailing me last night helped.'

She smiles. 'Well I'm glad. I wasn't sure how you would react to that.'

'I liked your work by the way.' I say quietly.

'What was that?' She says with a smirk.

I sigh. 'I like your work. The way you mixed those colours was amazing.'

I wasn't ready to admit I liked the arts in its entirety.

She now smiles shyly, and I see a hint of a blush. 'Thanks, that means a lot.'

The bell goes for morning tea, forcing us out of the office.

The room was empty, the paint all left out on the tables and pencils everywhere. Brittany sighs, and starts cleaning.

'Don't you have another class?' I say to her back.

She shakes her head. I move to her side and help her put away the supplies.

We silently clean until Brittany rounds to her desk and retrieves her folders.

'You know, if you liked my work, there's this exhibition on at the moment at the museum with these amazing abstract paintings from various artists that use mixing. I'm going on Saturday, if you wanted to join me.'

She turns to me, with a little hope in her smile.

I did like her work, and maybe if I hang out with her, I wouldn't hate her so much, so I agree.

I nod my head. 'Ok, sure.'

Brittany breaks out into a wide smile. 'Great! I'll email you the full details.'

I nod again, and watch her go out.

**tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I skip a bit forward in this chapter, but it's setting up for the next one. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4_

That night when I was preparing my dinner, all be it a frozen pizza, I started to wonder whether going to a museum with Brittany is a good idea. I mean, I wanted to throw a paper ball at her the first time I saw her.

All of this was diminished when I open my email inbox.

_Hey Santana_

_Again hope I'm not disturbing your night. I would email in the day but I can never seem to find the time to._

_The museum opens at 10am on Saturday. Meet me there at 9:50am? And maybe afterwards we could grab lunch._

_Any questions, ask me tomorrow in your English class._

_Enjoy the rest of your night._

_Brittany_

Lunch? Somewhere in the back of my mind, the word date was screaming. No, It's not a date, and I can't date Brittany. For one, she might not even be gay. Alas, I reply.

_Hey Brittany_

_Sounds perfect. See you then._

_Santana_

I eat my pizza with that same nagging feeling.

The next day, I find myself standing next to a whiteboard. The morning was a blur, sleep devervation probably to blame. I see Brittany sitting in the back seat in the lecture hall. She was holding a notebook and pen.

I smile at her now, it returned with gusto.

When all the students are in, I begin my lecture on writers that excelled in other fields as well. I choose this lesson last night. I think I wanted to impress Brittany. Weird.

Scribbling the notes on the board, I hear that voice ring in my ears.

'Miss Lopez? That writer you just wrote down, he excelled in arts as well?'

I turn around to a smiling Brittany, giving her a weak smile.

'Yes Miss Pierce, he did.'

I say back, turning to the board again.

'So it is possible for a person to excel in more than one field?'

I give her a stern look. She turns her attention back to her notebook.

'_Yes _Miss Pierce, it's possible. Now please, I would like to get through the lesson before Christmas.'

Scattered laughs round the hall, Brittany now looking like a small child who's puppy I just kicked. I feel awful for saying that.

When I assign silent text reading, I motion for Brittany to meet me outside the hall.

'I'm sorry for being mean to you. It's just that I don't like being interrupted in the middle of a lecture.' I say to her face.

She looks up at me now. 'So you don't hate me?'

'Hate you? No I don't hate you Brittany.'

She nods with a small smile. The bell rings, Brittany now leaving.

'See you tomorrow Santana.' She says over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Here I am, in a million years never thought I would be, standing in front of Ohio State Museum.

My watch ticks over to 9:49am as I scan the car park for Brittany. Why am I so eager? Stop it Santana. In ranting with my inner self, I didn't notice someone walk up to me, and give me a small hug. My senses are engulfed in blonde hair.

Brittany pulls back with a smile. 'C'mon.' She says linking our arms, walking up the steps. We walk past the guard outside the entrance, into the foyer. 'I thought it wasn't open yet?' I say winding into a huge room with high ceilings and the most paintings I have ever seen.

'Everyone knows me here, so they open early when they know I visiting.'

'That's nice of them.' I reply, now standing in a wide room with a gold sign saying '_Arts of our times.'_

'We are here.' She says excitedly, pacing around the room, almost dancing. 'C'mon Santana! I would like to see these paintings before Christmas.'

We share a smile, me now joining her in the well light side display. Brittany takes me through all of the artists, from Van Gough to Kandinsky. Their paintings were amazing, admiring the colours they use.

A certain painting catches my eye. I study it silently. I look at the name, and notice it is one of the ones I mentioned in my lecture yesterday. Seeing this, I feel myself having a newfound respect for artists, and maybe, just maybe, liking them.

Rounding the exhibition 30 minutes later, Brittany pulls me back into the foyer and right this time. I'm confused.

'That's not the whole museum.' She says smirking at me.

'You mean, there's more?' I say gobsmacked, but a smile playing on my face.

She giggles, us now entering what looks like the old part of the museum. I gaze at the numerous artists who painted during the war, finding the strength to express themselves in times of dire.

When it comes time for us to go grab lunch, we both say pancakes. Finding a nice cafe that serves pancakes, the waitress greets us, and we settle into a huge stack about a metre high.

'I didn't even know you could get this many pancakes on one plate.' I say, as the waitress sets down a bowl of strawberries with a wink. What the hell was that?

I ate my pancakes uncomfortably, but a few words from good spirited Brittany loosened me up again.

We had pleasant conversation, ranging from my choice in music to her favourite artist.

Parting 30 minutes later, I was fairly certain I was over my hate for Brittany.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later

Today being the last day I spend in Brittany's class, I was feeling a little sad. Over the past month, I have grown to enjoy these classes, even voicing my approval on her lesson choices. After that day at the museum, I took her out to a literature debate I go to once a month.

I thought she would fall asleep, but to my surprise, she was raising her hand and giving her two cents worth. I guess those sit ins really did help, for both of us.

Now gazing at her drawing a sketch on the chalk board, I feel like something special is coming to an end. At the end of the lesson, I go to her office like every time, except now this was different.

Brittany turns around, but her smile disappears when she sees my serious face. 'Santana, what's wrong?'

I sigh, taking a few steps towards her. 'I'm just a little sad because today is the last sit in. The past month has been the best of my life, alongside graduating from college.'

She smiles at this. I can smell her hair from a foot away. 'But it's not the end. We're friends, right?'

I nod, but that inner debate is forming again in my head. She walks forward and envelops me in a hug. I melt into her body, breathing in her scent.

When she pulls back, I look into her blue eyes, and kiss her.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to ****qwert232 for pulling me up on my use of past and present tense. I didn't even realise I was doing that. Hopefully I did better in this one. And thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your all probably going to hate me for this chapter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 5_

At first she doesn't respond, but when I deepen the kiss, she sighs and puts her arms around my neck. Her lips feel like pure heaven, softly melding with my own.

I pull back to breathe and see her smiling at me.

'I've wanted to do that ever since the day at the museum.'

She smiles again, playing with the hairs on the nape of my neck, but then her facial expression drops.

'I'm..I'm not gay Santana. In fact I have a long distance boyfriend who lives in L.A.' She says dropping her arms to fidget with the corner of a stray paper on her desk.

She never mentioned a boyfriend in our late night conversations over the phone or any other time I mentioned my past girlfriends.

'But you kissed me back...' I trail off, my words lost somewhere in my throat.

She runs her hands through her hair, avoiding my face. 'It felt good and it made me miss Jerry. I'm sorry Santana if I gave you signals that you interrupted more than friendship.'

With that, she turns and leaves. I stand in my spot, trying not to break down and cry. I give in soon enough, and collapse on her chair and sob.

Somewhere I find the strength to go on with my day, albeit avoiding conversations and taking my anger out on my students. In the after lunch session, the girl that I went all lima heights on for scrunching up paper during quiet reading, ran out crying.

I just couldn't believe it. Brittany has a boyfriend? Every time I imagine it, anger boils up in me and I have to calm down, unless I'm going to lose my job. Now I'm feeling embarrassment for putting myself out there, only to get kicked in the heart.

I have to get over her.

To make matters worse, the monthly meeting was scheduled for today at 4. Why does God hate me?

During my hour break at 3, I sit by self in the teaching lounge, quietly reading to take my mind off my impending doom. I hear someone moving the couch next to me to sit down - maybe I should have gone to the library.

I look up at the intruding person, ready to let hell break, but my face softens when I see the Professor.

'Hey Santana.' He says picking up a fashion magazine to read.

'Hi Ryan. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now.'

'Would this have anything to do with the art teacher?'

I stare at him. 'What?' I play it dumb.

'You know, because you've been sitting in on her classes, I imagined you would have overturned a table by now.'

'Oh, the last sit in was today.' I say, hiding my disappointment.

'That must be a load off your back. So tell me truthfully, how was it?' He says leaning in, eager to hear my distaste for the arts.

I find myself lying. 'It was horrible. I wanted to rip up every artwork in that room.'

He smiles approvingly.

I close my book, suddenly needing fresh air. I ignore his hurt face as I stand up and leave.

'See you at 4 Ryan.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I contemplate ditching the meeting and going home, if it wasn't for Tracy spotting me outside and waving.

Get it over with, I say to myself as I enter the building. I sit down in my usual seat at the table, taking a drink from the water on the table. Everyone enters promptly, including Brittany, who sits at the front.

She avoids my gaze, as do I. Ryan sits next to me with a worried expression. 'You ok?'

I nod, silently counting the minutes.

When Tracy enters, we all notice Jenny isn't bumbling in with the usual treats. 'Yo Tracy, where's your intern?' Jake says, twirling his whistle.

'Oh, I had to fire her.' She says putting down the tray she was holding.

Everyone murmurs in approval. 'Down to business.'

The meeting goes through its usual routine, all the while I'm drawing on the napkin. Damn Brittany and her art.

'Santana?' Upon hearing my name, I peek my head up to see everyone looking at me except Brittany.

'Yes?' I say timidly.

'How did sit ins with Brittany go?' Tracy says expectantly.

'Oh, umm, it was so-so.' I mumble.

I look down, missing Brittany's hurt expression. This was so awkward.

'Brittany? How did you find Santana's classes?'

I keep my head down.

'I found them informative.' That voice penetrates my mind, making me want to cry all over again.

'Good.' There's a pause. 'Now let's discuss financial.'

I tune out the rest of the meeting, hell-bent on getting out as soon as I can. When she dismisses everyone, she holds me back. Evidently my day from hell isn't over yet.

The door closes, while I take a buttermilk off the tray. Urggh, it's dry. I gulp down some water as Tracy sits back down and puts her hand together.

'Santana's, something's up with you. You seem more hostile than usual, and Ryan told me it has to do with the arts teacher. Maybe I was wrong when I thought organising sit ins would help improve the balance, but it seems it's done nothing.'

I scoff at the word 'hostile.'

'And today I saw one of your students running out of the university screaming that she doesn't want to live anymore.'

'I instil hardness in my students because I know that being a push over doesn't get you anywhere in life.' I say, already feeling where this conversation is going.

'I looked past your 'teaching technique' for years because your students get good grades, but this latest incident is the last straw.'

Oh crap, this is not going to be good.

'I'm suspending you from teaching for a month. Until you can demonstrate that you can teach your students with respect, I don't want you anywhere near this university.'

She finishes, now gauging my reaction. When I don't say anything, she gets up.

'That's all Miss Lopez.' With that, she walks out.

**tbc**

**Drama-rama, but brittana is endgame, so don't worry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not many chapters to go. The next may be the last, depending on how much I choose to write in it. The uproar of Brittany having a boyfriend is explained in this chapter. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 6_

Brittany's POV Flashback

_I take the phone call promptly, knowing long distance phone calls are something you should attend to right away. I hear the voice telling me I got the job as an arts teacher at Ohio state university, the place I spent my college years at. Apparently there was an opening and she said that I would be the perfect fit._

_Now I am stuck, between a job opportunity and my boyfriend. I accept the job, and hang up, already feeling guilty of what I'm about to do. I look to Jerry, washing his car. I walk up to him, going through the words in my head._

_'Hey babe.' He greets me with a kiss. I don't return it, instead I motion for him to sit down. 'Jerry, I have some news.'_

_He looks at me with a worried face. 'I just got off the phone with Ohio state university. They're offering me a job in the fall as an arts teacher.'_

_He puts down the sponge, and sighs. 'What does that mean for us?'_

_I look at him with hope. The past month, I've grown further and further apart from him, but he is my first love. 'I don't know.' I huff out._

_'Well you can't turn this down.'_

_I nod. 'I'm not going to break up with you, but I think a break is ideal. You haven't been happy for a while. You need to do things that make you happy. I'll visit you in a month.'_

_I smile, and I realised for the first time in my life, I'm going to be on my own when I move._

_'I'll miss you.' I breathe out._

_'I know.'_

Present time

I roll over to my alarm clock, which reads 9:05am upside down. I roll back over and close my eyes. Maybe I did deserve what was coming to me. Ever since college, I've has this burning desire in me to lash out, and now my job is on the line.

When I realise that I'm not getting any more sleep, I get up to take a well needed shower. My phone buzzes on my mahogany drawers. I let it fall down onto my bed, still buzzing. The cold water hits me in the shower, feeling like snowballs hitting my back.

The bath robe I got from my mom for Christmas hugs me now. My phone has two messages and a missed call when I pick it up.

All from Brittany. I choose to torture myself and read them.

_I didn't see you in the morning meeting. Hope you didn't go just to avoid me._

That meeting wasn't mandatory, so I would have skipped it.

_Ok, Tracy just told me what happened. I think she made the right decision. I miss you._

Ok, what the hell? First she says I was wrong, then she says she misses me? This is the woman who broke my heart, then still wants to be friends.

I throw my phone on the bed, and go out for a walk.

I somehow found myself at Brittany's apartment. Ok maybe it was my subconscious wanting to see her but my waking mind knowing she teaching right now. I put the flowers I bought from outside her apartment at the foot of her door.

I attach a note

_Tell me you didn't feel anything for me that day at the museum - S_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I reluctantly attend the literature debate, wanting nothing more than to have a quiet night with my thoughts, but this is what I need right now. The leader starts talking as I sit down at the back, not wanting to be in the centre of discussions.

Half way through the debate on which writer was best at using hyperboles, blonde hair catches my eyes as I see Brittany walk into the building and take a seat on the other side. My heart rate increases suddenly as I find the ground more interesting to look at.

'Hey.' I know that voice in my sleep.

I feel Brittany sit next to me, only seeing the end of her hair in my vision. I look up now, taking my chances.

'I got your flowers. They were nice.' She says twiddling her thumbs.

Taking one last look at the debate, I finally turn my attention to Brittany. 'And the note?' I ask, already dreading the answer.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I knew you would be here. Watching a literature debate relaxes you.'

I inwardly laugh at how well she knows me, then I stop when I feel her take my hand in hers. I turn to see those blue eyes I fell in love with. _Damn, I'm gone again._

She takes a deep breath. 'I just wanted to say that-'

The man who was previously yelling about god knows what, (I tuned out when I saw Brittany), turns his attention to us now. 'Hey, we are debating here, and I find it incredibly rude that you're talking back there.'

Many heads nod in agreement. I feel anger burning in me, ready to be unleashed. Words spoken by Brittany and the gentle pull of my hand breaks me out of bitch mode.

They go back to talking furiously as I find myself outside the building now, suddenly shivering in the November night. A million things are going through my head right now, but I turn to Brittany. 'What were you going to say?'

She ignores me, pulling me down the street. 'I'll tell you, first I want to get out of this cold.'

5 minutes later I enter Brittany's apartment. Upon locking the door, Brit motions for me to sit on the couch. 'Want coffee or tea?' She offers.

'No, never really liked either of them.' My gaze falls around the lounge room, at the various photos of Brittany and this guy. Probably her boyfriend. I feel ill when I see one with the two of them kissing.

The sound of footsteps leads my eyes up to blue ones, gazing back at me. She sits down next to me and takes both of my hands.

'Santana, when I moved here 2 months ago, I was on my own. I was unhappy back in L.A, most of that due to my boyfriend. I never thought I would feel happy again, then I met you. When you kissed me and I said that I missed him, it was because you remind me the most of him - take no prisoners attitude.'

I watch her mind ticking over, forming words together.

'But when you kissed me, I felt something else, something in here.' She puts her hand over her heart.

'And when I said I miss you, I really do. That day at the museum, I knew that I felt more for you than friendship.'

I try to process all of this. 'But what about your boyfriend?' I start to feel ill again.

'We are broken up. He...he visited me a month ago, and broke up the day after you kissed me.'

'Why haven't you taken down the photos of you and him?'

'I've been so busy with teaching I haven't gotten around to doing it.' With that, she gets up, grabbing the box in the corner, and taking all the photos down. When she finishes, she puts the box next to the door.

She sits back down as if nothing has just happened. When I turn to speak, she smiles that megawatt smile I love so much, and leans in to kiss me. When her lips touch mine, I feel like I'm home.

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay. I've been distracted with reading. The chapter after this will be the last. As always, thank you for the reviews. Enjoy this one.**

_Chapter 7_

The morning sun beams through the lounge window. I feel a warmth on my chest, as I open my eyes to see blonde hair. I stayed over at Brittany's last night. After we talked, she turned on the TV to some mindless late night programme, and I guess we feel asleep on the couch.

I extract myself from her grip to make breakfast. I know there's some protocol in making breakfast when you stay over at someone's house, but I ignore that as I enter the bright kitchen, which is filled head to toe in posters.

The one on the fridge said 'Fancy yourself as an painter? Then enter our competition to paint the best mirage. Winner will receive a trip for two to Paris to the exclusive _Van Gough _exhibition.'

A green line was drawn under the submission date. I smile at the thought of Brittany winning. Paris is like the art capital. I read it over again as I wait for the toast to cook. When I prepare the tray, I grab a rose from the plant sitting on her window sill, and rejoin Britt.

A long yawn is heard from the couch, and I sit down before she has a chance to get up.

'Morning Britt. I made you breakfast.' Fully awake now, she looks at the tray in my hands, an adorning smile on her lips. She yawns again, as I catch sight of a very fat cat stalking into the lounge room.

'You didn't have to do that San. I invited you over.' She lightly laughs.

'Well, you deserve it.' I say, ignoring the cat walking into the kitchen now. He better not get to the jam I left out.

Brittany takes my free hand. 'Your sweet,' She says kissing me softly. I feel her pull away too quickly. It's then I realise she's staring wide eyed at the kitchen. 'TUBBS! How many times do I have to tell you that jam makes you fat.'

She gets up to scowl him some more, leaving me confused on the couch. 'Does he always eat jam?' I put down the discarded tray to see what's going on.

'Only when he's upset about something.'

I enter the site of the crime to see the cat licking his paws, no doubt covered in sticky jam. Brittany shakes her head, picking up the fat cat, and depositing him in the bathroom after whispering in his ear.

I retrieve the tray, and start eating at the table. When Britt returns, she hugs me from behind. 'I'm sorry about him. He always wants to be the centre of attention.'

I let out a breathy laugh, turning in my chair to see those blue eyes. 'It's fine, as long as I get to do this.' I run my hands through her hair, and lean up to kiss her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

After much reluctance, I let my girlfriend leave for work. Wow it sounds great to call her my girlfriend. I trudge over to my place to resume my daily activities ever since the suspension. Only a few more days to go.

I check my email for anything work related, and grin at the lone email in my inbox.

_I really really miss you here. I can't wait until your suspension is over. I talked to one of your students earlier and he said that class isn't the same. That the substitute lacks toughness. Anyway I should get back to teaching my class, see you later beautiful xx_

_-B_

Another email arrived while I was reading Brittany's.

_Hey Santana_

_Just wanted to inform you to be on campus 8am sharp on Monday at the meeting room for your evaluation. _

_-Tracy_

I feel ill at the thought of not passing that evaluation and having to find another job. I close my laptop, and go for a walk down to the local park.

Upon seeing the ducks at the park, I grin like a fool. Ducks are Brittany's favourite animal, alongside cats. I observe two ducks swimming together in what looks like a lovers embrace, and I capture the moment on my phone.

I send the photo to Brittany with a love heart, and get a reply 2 minutes later. She sent me a picture of two squirrels sitting on the bench outside the cafeteria, linking tails.

I find myself smiling for the rest of the day.

When Brittany comes over for dinner, I have to stop myself from attacking her with hugs. Being on this 'sentence' has been pure hell. I'm a people person and not being able to bitch to my colleagues and teach has made me think a lot.

I serve Chicken a la Santana to a grinning Brittany, who is looking at me with those eyes that scream love. Conversation is pleasant, mainly about her day and how her students are preparing for the end of term evaluation.

'I've got my own evaluation, on Monday.' I break her stream. She takes my hand not currently holding a fork.

'You're going to pass. You know why? Because your an excellent teacher and they would be stupid to fire you.'

'Thanks.' I say hiding a blush. I take this opportunity to bring up the poster I saw on her fridge.

'So when I stayed over last night, I couldn't help but notice the poster on your fridge.'

Brittany looks up from her plate with a unreadable expression. 'Oh crap, I wanted to surprise you. '

I stare at her, suddenly feeling suspense.

'I'm in the top five. They are picking the winner on Monday.'

I squeeze her hand with a huge smile. 'You are going to win Brittany. You are the female Van Gough.'

She grins at my compliment.

'You want dessert? I got apple pie in the oven, and this calls for a celebration.'

She nods. I pull out the pie, and bring it back to the table with another bottle of wine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is Monday morning. It's been 4 weeks, and the feeling of getting up at 7am is back with a vengeance. I stretch out the tiredness with a shower and morning text from Brittany.

_Morning babe. Good luck on your evaluation. See you at lunch xx_

I rock up to campus at 7:50am. The grounds are relatively empty due to most classes not starting until 9am. I stroll through, and arrive at the meeting room at 7:59am.

A new intern greets me as I sit down. She looks about 12, but speaks like a 40 year old. 'May I take your coat Miss Lopez?'

I shake my head, and watch her return to her post.

'Morning Santana. How was your break?' Tracy now enters the room with a folder and person in toe. I observe him - gray hair, glasses, my guess he is about 50 not out. He gives me a long look as he sits down.

'It was uneventful. Just did a lot of thinking.'

'Good to hear.' She replies taking the seat at the front. 'This is Joe. He will be evaluating you, as well as me.'

He takes out a notebook from his folder and a pen, the click noise ringing throughout the quiet room. I shift in my seat, suddenly feeling the whole world is judging me.

Tracy asks me a series of questions, with Joe furiously scribbling down notes, every now and then glancing up at me. He was putting me on edge, and I choose to avoid eye contact.

When it has finished, I let out a deep breath, and watch Joe shake my hand and Tracy's, pulling her aside to talk.

I see the intern working productively in her office. Maybe this one will go far. When Tracy returns in the room, I crack my knuckles to try to rid myself of the nerves.

She puts her hands in her front pockets, observing me with a small smile. 'Based on the evaluation and the time in which you weren't teaching, Joe and I think you are ready to start teaching again. You are demonstrating a new found maturity and discipline I didn't see a month ago.'

I nod, taking in the information.

'Now of course, if you do happen to, what's the word?...Go bat shit on your students, I won't hesitate to suspend you again. Is that clear Santana?'

I nod.

'That's all.' She walks out, nodding courteously to her intern.

When I meet Brittany at lunch, she is practically skipping and smiling. 'I have good news.' She beams.

'Me first.' I grin back.

I sit down on the bench where she took that picture of the squirrels. 'I passed my evaluation.'

Brittany hugs me tightly. 'I knew it. So you can go back to teaching?'

'Yep, I start again tomorrow.'

I wave to Ryan across the courtyard. He waves back with that goofy grin. I really need to catch up with him. I turn back to Brittany, who looks like she is about to burst with happiness.

'I won the competition. I won the trip to Paris!'

**tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it, the final chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed this story and reviewed. I loved writing this story. Well I guess that's it from me. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 8_

A few weeks later.

'Look San, that painter uses subtle styles in the painting, but you know they are there.' I look at the painting in question and smile. 'This is now my new favourite.' I proclaim. We have been museum hopping all day, taking in the scenes of Paris.

A gold plaque is affixed on the arc to our right. A body guard stands to attention outside it, looking very disinterested. We walk over there now, the _Van Gough _exhibition opening in 2 minutes. We were dressed up for it due to it being a black tie event.

When we approach the body guard, he gruffs a bit and stands a little taller, effectively blocking us. Brittany shows him our tickets and he moves to the side. I give him a courteous nod and step into the hall. I feel like royalty. - the body guard, the chandeliers and now I catch sight of butlers walking around with trays full of wine and shrimp.

Brittany is sharing the same grin I am.

All around the hall, projectors are displaying paintings, but they don't look like Van Gough's. A short man in a suit greets us and waves his hands around us. 'These are the winners of the American mirage competition, one from each state.'

I have yet to see Brittany's painting so I'm now excited. He guides us around, naming each state. The one from California looks spectacular. I get lost in the colours and the landscape, that the man had gone ahead with Brittany. I glance to the next one and my mouth drops open.

Every sound around me is drowned out as I am entranced in this masterpiece. The fields were painted with careful swishes of the brush. My eyes fell on the road, which winds beautifully to the cottage and beyond.

I'm knocked out of my trace when the man proclaims, 'so I see you really like your girlfriends painting.'

I turn to Brittany now, who is grinning at my shocked face. 'You painted this Britt? It's..truly amazing.' I turn back to the mirage, my eyes now falling on the title - _Freedom_.'

I stand there, not willing to part from this sight. I feel Brittany wrap her arms around my waist, and rest her head on my shoulder.

'I'm glad you like it.' She whispers, her warm breath sending chills down my body.

I nod. 'It's beautiful, just like you.'

She chuckles and turns me around in her arms. 'You have quite a way with words, don't you?' She smirks and kisses me deeply. My hands go to the back of her neck, returning the kiss just as deep.

We get lost in each other for quite some time. We mutually part when the short man from earlier begins talking on the stage.

I lead her to our seats and pull her hands into my lap comfortably.

'Welcome distinguished guests, ladies and gentlemen to the _Van Gough Exhibition. _Some of you are here today because you won the Mirage competition. Others are here to support them. I call on vice councillor of the museum Robert Rodriguez to speak.'

Applause rings out around the hall as a balding man in his sixties takes to the stage.

'Thankyou Mr Walsh. Welcome one and all, I extend my apologies for Mayor Precout, who couldn't make it today. As you've all had the chance to scope out all the winners of the mirage competition, I'm happy to announce there is another winner.

I have the honour of judging all the paintings to pick the best one. I hold in my hand a check for $100,000, and it's going to Ohio's winner, Miss Brittany Pierce.'

My mouth hangs open much like it did earlier. Brittany is having trouble breathing next to me, clutching onto my hand like a vice and pale as ever.

'You won baby.' I say to her, and she nods calmly, releasing my hand slowly. She appropriately kisses me and makes her way to the stage. Everyone else is clapping politely.

When she reaches the stage, she is no longer pale and shakes the man's hand with a smile. He gives her the big check and claps for her. He motions for her to say a few words.

The spotlight dons on her blonde hair, which make her look like an angel.

'Not long ago, I was in college, a struggling artist. For a while, I didn't think I would make it, but I stuck to it because it's what fills me with happiness. And now to have people award my work is just the greatest honour. I thank the competition organisers for giving me this opportunity, and to Mr Rodriguez for this very huge check.'

She looks to me now with a smile only reserved for me.

'Of course, the support I've had has made this possible. I would like to also thank my beautiful girlfriend Santana for supporting me. You are amazing baby, and I love you with all of my heart.'

Tears start falling down my face. I'm so proud of her right now. When she returns to her seat, the short man is now announcing the exhibition is open, I envelope her in a hug.

'I love you so much, you are just perfect.' I whisper. She tightens our hug, never letting me go.

We enter the exhibition hall 5 minutes later, letting everyone go through first. You would think having a painting overload from looking at them all day would lessen your interest, but Van Gough's paintings were just phenomenal - and the fact that only a select few are viewing them makes it that much better.

Brittany's hand in mine feels like home, and now feels like the right time. 'How would you feel about moving in with me?'

The question lingers in the air as Brittany stops and looks at me. 'I mean, you don't have to, it's just that it's a bugger to travel back and forth between our places, especially when I would rather wake up next to you every morning.'

She still doesn't say anything and I start to get worried.

'I'll move in next week.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

7am. Monday morning. Urggh this is what I hate about work, these comatose mornings. I glance down at blonde hair. Brittany.

True to her word, she moved in the day after we got back, telling her landlord that she was in love with the most beautiful woman, and skipped out of her apartment building. The moving in part was hard due to me living on the top floor and the elevator on the fritz that day.

Luckily she only had a few boxes and a very fat cat to carry up.

We also didn't get any sleep that night, 'celebrating' in every room of my apartment.

Movement breaks me out of the memory as my girlfriend wakes up next to me. She stretches out her body, her hand hitting my face. 'Oh crap, I'm sorry baby, are you alright?' She turns around fully now, concern on her face.

I rub my face where her hand hit me. I laugh. 'Yeah, I don't mind you being rough in bed.'

She blushes bright red and slaps me on the arm. Her cat trudges in now, eyeing the space between Brittany and I. 'Don't even think about-'

He pounces on me, effectively stopping me from speaking and literally giving me the ass while purring at Brittany.

'Tubbs, play nice.' She scolds him, while trying to move him to the end of the bed, to no avail. He looks back at me with a stoic expression.

'No matter, I'm going to hop in the shower.' I lean over to kiss her, never getting used to how soft her lips are.

I enter campus 5 minutes early, hand in hand with my girlfriend. We walk to the English department, but Ryan interrupts us with a wave.

'Hey professor, how's it going?' He looks at me and Brittany, seizing us up, then grinning.

'Alright. I thought you didn't like art?' He tries to hid a smirk but I see it.

'Well someone very special to me taught me that art is beautiful and should be appreciated. And it doesn't take anything away from literature.'

He nods knowingly, already figuring me out. 'Look at you, gone all soft. Well I'm happy for both of you.'

He waves once again, and walks to the science building.

There is a meeting today at 1, and all I want to do was blow off the whole day and go for a walk at the park with Brittany. Alas, she kisses me goodbye and I make my way to the morning class.

The students seem happy to see me. Apparently their substitute was a drinker and spent most of his time asking for more coloured paper.

I reside to a light lesson and count away the minutes till I see Brittany again.

Soon enough, I find myself in the meeting room, awaiting Tracy. Blonde hair catches my sight, and before I know it, I'm tackled in a hug from the side.

'Hey Britt Britt.' I grin, watching her sit down next to me at the table.

'Hey San. you'll never guess who I saw today. Garry.'

The head of education commission. What is he doing here? A thought crosses my mind - the fact that for the past 6 months, I've sent angry letters to him about the English department's need for extra funding. I sent one two days ago. It lacked the bite of the others, but had the same message.

Tracy walks in with a man in toe. 'Afternoon everyone, this is Garry Saunders. He has some news to share with us, but first, I would to congratulate our head of arts teacher Brittany for winning the trip to Paris, and $100,000.'

My colleagues clap, most of them looking very jealous.

'Now, I won't delay Garry anymore, so he is here today to assign more funds to our university. Everyone sits up in their seat, wanting to hear if their department got funding.

'Thankyou Tracy. I have done a review of the English department, and with the constant letters I received from Miss Lopez, I've decided that, with additional funding, they would benefit the most.

Tracy agrees that the classrooms need upgrading and 2 additional rooms will be built. Also replacement of some supplies is in order.'

Everyone looks at me expectantly, and I immediately get up and shake his hand. 'Thankyou sir, on behalf of the English department, we are grateful.'

When I sit back down, I get pats on the back and congratulations. I get a kiss from Brittany, who is writing down a list on a paper.

'What's that Britt?' I quiz when I sit back down.

'A list of reasons why I love you.' She says adding another thing.

I look down at the list, _you inspire me_ is written in big letters at the bottom.

I smile because no one has ever said that to me, not even my students.

I add something next to it. _Ditto._

**The End.**


End file.
